Life in America
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: Humphrey is a teen who lives with his uncle Tony and cousin Garth. They move to America when Humphrey meets Riley. They become the best of friends, but will their relationship become something more?


**Humphrey's POV**

I was waking up at probably 7 AM. Today was my first day at a new school. I didn't really feel like I should go. Maybe I'm just nervous. My name's Humphrey. I'm 16. I'm bisexual and my family has accepted that. Well it's just me, my cousin Garth and uncle Tony. My uncle took care of me since my parents have pasted away. He always spent time with me when he wasn't working. That doesn't mean that Garth didn't spend anytime with me. We are really close. People would think we're dating if they knew we took showers together and didn't mind seeing each other naked. I pushed those thoughts aside as I got up and went to get dressed. I put on a plain black shirt and dark blue jeans.

I went downstairs and saw Garth heading towards the door. He sometimes gets up early. "I'm heading to school." I said as I walked over to Garth. "You don't want any breakfast?" Tony asked. "No I'm good." I said as we headed towards Garth's 2016 Dodge challenger hellcat. "Have at good day at school." Tony said before we walked outside and in Garth's car. "You ready for your first day of school?" He asked. I nodded as I looked out the window.

We arrived at the school parking lot and got out of the car. We had different classes so we split up. I went to my first class, English. I took a seat and just sat there bored. Then I heard a handsome voice. "Hi there." I looked and saw a German Shepherd that was taller and looked stronger than Garth. "Um...Hi." I said shyly. I've seen many hot male and females, but he was just different. "Is this seat taken?" He asked as he grabbed the desk next to me. I shook my head. "No." I said. "Okay." He said as he sat down. "So are you new here?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah. I'm from Canada, but my family moved here." I said. "What's your name?" He asked. I looked into his eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off those brown eyes he had. "Uh...Humphrey." I said. No male or female has made me feel this way. "My name's Riley." He said. "So what's the assignment?" I asked. "Not much. It's actually the first day of the new year of school." He said. I didn't know that. I nodded, but I didn't look away. He had a handsome face and beautiful eyes. He looked at me strangely. I looked away to hide my blushing. Now he thinks I'm weird. "It's okay Humphrey. I know you probably don't see German shepherds so often." He said.

Two mouths later Riley and I have become the best of friends. We were as close as me and my cousin are. Although we don't shower together and that kind of stuff. Today I was gonna stay at his place for a few days. The Ghosts and his younger brothers Logan and Hesh were out of town. "Hey Tony I'm going to spend a few days with Riley." I said. "Are his parents okay with it?" He asked. "Elias said he was fine with it." I said as I made my way out the door.

 **Riley's POV**

I was waiting for Humphrey to arrive and I knew that I wouldn't be expecting him for a while since he's coming here on foot. I decided to strip naked since I knew he wouldn't be here to see me without clothes. I layed down on my bed and thought about Humphrey. We spent a lot of time together. We are very close. He even told me how he and his cousin sometimes take showers together. I didn't find that weird at all. I had all these thoughts about him. He had nice grey fur with blue highlights and ocean blue eyes. He was beautiful. I don't understand why his girlfriend Kate left him. Maybe she wasn't the one. But I still can't believe she left a handsome wolf like him. Did I have feelings for Humphrey? I don't know. Maybe I do. I decided to take my mind off it and looked at my sheath. Sometimes when I was stressed I jacked off. At least he wouldn't be here to see this. Unfortunately this was a bit of an addiction. But I can control it. So I grabbed my sheath and gave it slow pulls. I moaned as my member began to grow. I grabbed my bare penis, then started going up and down on it. I moaned as my pleasure increased. Then I began panting when I increased my speed. I panted even faster and my dick was now fully erected. 30 inches long. I went faster and I reached my climax. Then to my horror my bedroom door opened. I pulled the blanket over me to hide my penis from Humphrey. "Hey Riley. Were you sleeping?" He asked. "Uh...yeah." I said quickly. He paused and blushed. "Um..." Was all he could say. Then he pointed at the bed and my eyes widened in shock. My member could be seen pushing the blanket. "Uh...I can explain." I said. "Um...it happens. Uh should I look away?" He asked blushing. "Um...why do you ask?" I asked. Did he want to see my penis. "Um...if you're not comfortable with me looking..." He trailed off. I can't believe what I was about to say. "Uh...I guess it's okay." I said as I got up and removed the blanket so he could see my dick. He was starring like he enjoyed the view. I put my clothes back on and we pretend that it never happened. He looked away and had his ears down. "I'm sorry for starring." He said. "It's okay. I don't blame you." I said as wrapped my arm around him. When he turned to look at me our noses touched. We starred deeply into each others eyes before we kissed.


End file.
